All Alone
by YamiShineAtemLover
Summary: "If you don't have the light to protect you, the darkness will consume you" What do you do when you think that no one cares? When you think that you are all alone? Your friends don't care what happens with you, so why should you? Sometimes, it's just easier to forget everything. Sometimes, it's not. It hurts more to forget, then remember.
1. Chapter 1

Yami: Why that name?

Me: I don't know... Your alone.!

Yami: Why am i alone?

Me: How should I know, i wrote this in bed.

Yugi: Why did you do that?

Me: I coulnd't sleep, stop asking things!

**Disclaimers**: Do not own yugioh or the characters in it.

**Warnin**g: I don't really have anything to warn for... I think

The rain pour down outside, the thunder yelled loud and the wind blow strong.

A person sat on a park benck, his eyes closed, his three-color hair, that always stayed up in a star shaped form, laid down. The water dripping fast from it, and his cloth soaked wet, but the boy didn't move, he didn't react when the loud thunder yelled over his head, and he didn't shiver when the cold rain meet his now cold skin. The boy opens his eyes and looks at the fountain in front of him, his crimson eyes looks at the waterdrops that land in the water, he listened to the quiet sound of the water meeting water and a single tear rann down his face, picture of the last days passing through his mind, those people he had called his friends, those people he had trusted, didn't like him, they didn't care about him. But why would they? He was only a spirit, a 3000-year old spirit, why would they care about someone like him? He was bound to be alone in the darkness, he was bound to be trapped there, and they knew it, he had heard them, he had heard them say, that maybe it was a mistake, to let him live here. They are afraid, afraid he will be someone with the darkness, someone who will hurt them, even his aibou, even he is afraid of him. So why not do as they want, he is bound to the darkness, he is the darkness, he was never meant to be here, he was meant to stay there, in the cold darkness, alone, for eternity, and that was what he was gonna do, they didn't care anyway, if he vanished, if he went back to where he belonged, trapped, chained to the walls, would no one care, they would be happy, they didn't have to be afraid anymore. The thunder yelled again over him, as if it was trying to stop him, but why would he listen, the thunder didn't know anything, the pain he felt, how much he suffered... A bright light covered the boy, and a smal smile came up on his blue lips, blue of the cold. A smile that had waited long to be seen, but the smile didn't show his happiness, no, he wasn't happy, but he knew they were, and soon would be more, cause he would never be there anymore, to scare them, to irritate them, he would be where he belonged, trapped, chain to a wall, in the millennium puzzle, in his own soul room, behind a door, that would never again, be opened, and still with the smile on his lips, he vanish, and the light with him...

The thunder grew more aggressive, the thunder yelled, the wind blew stronger, the rain fall down faster, and the clouds made the sun vanish, and the light, with it...

Me: 0.0 Ehm... Well, I will never write anything while I'm in bed again, why is it so... Depressing? Yeah, depressing...

Yugi: Did you wrote that from your heart?

Me: No! Do you think I feel that way?

Yami: Yes.

Me: -_- ….. Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamers**: Don't own yugioh and blah blah blah.

_It was dark and cold, all he could feel was the pain, he was back, back in the puzzle, back in the place he called prison. _

_He didn't dare move, he knew that if he did, he would regret it. The sharp chains pushed in to his wrists and arms, around his legs and even his throat was in the chains grasp, making it hard for him to breath and move._

_His eyes were blurry, but he could still see good in the dark room, he knew he was alone, he deserved it, and he knew that if he moved, the chains would move too, and the pain he felt, would only be more, it would only be worse._

_He didn't know if the others had realized he was gone, they probably haven't, they didn't see him anyway, they didn't know he was there with them, even if he stood beside them. So why would they see that now?_

_He was lonely, he wasn't made for this world, he wasn't made just so he could have a normal life like the others, he wasn't made for love, for people, he was only made for one thing, to save the world, and after that, he would have died, that was what he was meant for, he wasn't meant for a normal life, he didn't deserve it. He had hurt people, even if he had saved their life's, had he hurt them, he had hurt Yugi._

_He didn't deserve a real life, he didn't deserve a place to call home, he was a monster, like they said, he was born from the darkness, like the other dark sides, but he had tried to seal the darkness in his heart, he had tried to forget it, but it would never leave him, and he would never forget it, he knew that, how hard he even tried, could he never go away from the darkness in his heart._

At the same time, a boy, similar to the other, but looked more childish, his eyes were amethyst, and the smile he always had on his lips, was gone, his eyes didn't show happiness, instead he looked sad, his eyes were filled with tears, and his head in his hands.

His other half, Yami, hadn't come home, they couldn't find him, the boy, also named Yugi, knew that he had been acting strange, and this dissappearens of him really didn't help, he was worried, he didn't want to see his other half in pain, but somewhere inside him, did he knew that he was in pain, he had been in pain since the day he got his own body, but he had never thought about it, cause Yami didn't say anything, and he always looked happy, but what if he just did it, so no one would suspect something, so no one would suspect that something was wrong, that feeling was starting to take over.  
He couldn't let t go, that feeling, something was wrong with Yami, and he knew, he knew it was his fault, but the two things he didn't knew was what had happened, or where he was now.  
But wherever he were, he was in danger, he could feel it, he was in pain.

Me: Well, i got some that wanted me to continue, so i did, lets see if it will continue or if this will be the last one.

Yami and Yugi: If you liked, review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers:** I hate writing this, i don't own yugioh, cause if I did, then I would be rich! Which I'm not...

Me: I'm sorry, this took so muck longer than I thought to write! I'm so sorry! But I had a good reason, just four words, My family and school. Yeah, sometimes, my life sucks, I guess that's why I'm writing, it keeps my mind on something else, something that doesn't have with my life to do, and I can just go in to my own world.

But enough with that, again, sorry for the long wait, I hope this chapter makes it up to you.

The next day, was Yugi like a zombie, he hadn't slept at all last night, worrying about his other half. He still had the feeling that something was wrong, but he still couldn't understand what, and as long as he didn't know, he couldn't do anything, and that feeling was slowly starting to eat him whole, he didn't like it, he hated it.

He knew that Yami had been acting strange, he knew that he, for some reason unknown to him, always had like a black hole inside him, every time they were with the gang. That he didn't act like himself when they were around them, that he never really played or talked with them, he was only, there.

And now, hes gone, just like that, he didn't even tell them. But Yugi somehow knew, that he had knew, yesterday, he got some strange feeling of loneliness, and, something more, but he didn't know what the feeling was, it was too weak, but the oddest thing, for just a second, did he feel cold, not cold because of some cold wind or anything like that, more cold, inside. He didn't know how to describe it, cause just as fast as it came, as fast it went away.

The small boy sighed, he was to worried to do anything, he couldn't sleep, and now he couldn't eat, his grandpa was worried about him, and his mother too, they could see that something was wrong, but he didn't want to tell them, he didn't want to talk to anyone besides Yami. That was all he wanted, he wanted to see Yami, he couldn't take it anymore, even if it had only been a night, he felt so lonely, he felt so lost without his other half.

He knew that he couldn't live without him, he was like a brother to him, no he was more, he was his other side, he was the person Yugi always wanted to be, strong, brave, confident, and more, he had always looked up to Yami, and he knew, even if he had been afraid of him the first time he had meet him, could he feel, that he didn't want him to go, deep inside him, did he knew that, and now, was that feeling the strongest.

Yami had an own body, but they were still just as close as before, and that was because t hey had promised each other that, when the ceremonial battle between him and Yami were over, and for some reason, even Yami didn't know, or understood, Yami got his own body, they promised each other that, they would always stay together, like if they was never apart, like if they didn't really have their separate bodies, cause they like it that way, they like to talk to each other, without no one hearing them, all the time, it felt safe for them, they didn't feel lonely.

But now, Yugi had never felt lonelier in his whole life, to be more exact, he didn't feel anything, just... lonely and lost.

But there was one question that didn't want to leave his head, why? Why did he feel so lonely, Yami had only been gone for one night, but it felt like an eternity. He wanted to answer for that question so bad, but little did he know, that it would come to him sooner then he thought, much sooner.

The small boy opened the door to his room, and froze, the puzzle, that should have been lying on his nightstand, was now scattered around his room, everywhere was a piece of the puzzle, it was like it had explode.

It only took a second for Yugi to understand, Yami was not gone, not in the way he first had thought anyway, he was in the puzzle, stuck.

_He didn't feel his hands, he didn't feel himself breathing, he didn't even know if he was breathing, but he was alive, well, barely alive, his mind was alive, he could still think clear, but he couldn't feel anything, not his arms, feet, legs. Before he had felt his heart in his chest, slowly beating, but now, there was nothing, he didn't feel alive anymore, he just felt crushed, lonely. _

_But he was glad for one thing, the pain he had felt before was gone, no, not gone, but he didn't feel it anymore, and that was a relief, he had been in so much pain before, his head had hurt, his whole body had hurt, but now, it was gone, and he could finally close his eyes, so he could relax, that was all he wanted to do, relax, sleep. _

_But there was one little thing that still decided to bother him, the worry, he knew it was Yugis, it decided to still be there, to irritate him. But it didn't make him feel guilty, no, he didn't feel guilty, why? He didn't know. All he knew, was that Yugis worry, had changed, it had grew stronger, maybe he know, the puzzle wasn't a pyramid anymore, it was just a puzzle. But Yugi could complete it again, right? He didn't have a problem last time he did it, so he would not have a problem this time... Wrong. The puzzle didn't want to be solved this time, this time it wouldn't let anyone solve it, it would be like this, until Yami broke, it was going to wait, until Yami couldn't take the feeling of Yugis worry anymore, and wanted to come out, like the first time he had been in there, but, there was a problem, Yami didn't feel guilty, how worried Yugi was, he didn't care, he didn't know why, he wanted to know why, but his mind didn't let him, his mind didn't want him to think about it. _

It took a while, the pieces were everywhere, but he had finally manage to find them all, and they were now all on his desk. He was going to solve the puzzle again, he wasn't going to let Yami be in there anymore, he didn't know how it felt to be stuck like that, but he knew one thing, the first time he had solve the puzzle, and Yami had come out, was he like a psycho, the darkness in the puzzle had tried to take over, to make him like someone else, someone more dark.

Yugi knew that Yami could be scary, and sometimes acted like Bakura or worse, but when he first had came out, he wasn't even close to that, he was more darker, more insaner then Bakura, and they both knew it, all to well.

Yami was still that way, scary, insane, but now he cared, he didn't hurt people the same way, and he only used his powers if they were needed, life or death.

But if he is stuck in there again, in that darkness, what if he goes back the darkness never really leaved him, its still in there waiting to be com out, he is one with the darkness, but he can control it in a way that makes him... Like him.

A sigh came from Yugi, he started to get a headache, nothing made sense. Yami is darkness, but he can control it, right? He always had the strength to keep it under control, and Yugi knew that, but... There was something inside him that told otherwise. What if something took over, and he didn't know it, what if something was trying to control him, take over him. But shouldn't Yugi had seen that? He has been acting strange, but not in the way he probably should have been if that was the case. He has been more, well, gone. He has been there, but at the same time not, its as if he has been trying to avoid them, but Yugi already knew that, he had...

Yugi looked up from the puzzle, he looked around the room, before his eyes went back to the puzzle.

'Lies, what if..?' Yugi looked around the room once again, he then stood up, and closed the door, before he sat back down and continued on the puzzle. He was going to complete it, there was something wrong with his Yami, and he knew that Yami would have told him, they tell each other everything, but now, he has looked himself in the puzzle, and then it shattered trying to look him in. This wasn't Yamis doing, this was something else.

_The guilt, why wasn't it there, it was starting to drive him insane, he always got guilty if Yugi was worried and he knew it was because of him, so why didn't he feel it now? Why, didn't he deserve to feel guilty? Or was it something else? _

_He would probably get a headache if he could feel anything besides the worry from Yugi, and the strange feeling of something, he didn't understand, he recognized the feeling, he felt stronger, braver, but something wasn't right, he didn't know what it was, but he felt it, the feeling wasn't only good, there was something more to it, but what it was, was a mystery to him._

_Slowly he moved his legs, it was hard, but he managed, he couldn't feel the sharp ends of the chains trying to go deeper in to his legs, but he knew they did. He could see small drops of blood dropping down on the floor under his legs, but he didn't look away, his gaze was locked on the spot where the blood was slowly dropping down. He couldn't look away, he didn't _want _to look away. He liked it, the red color of the blood, the smell of the blood, his crimson eyes slowly turning to a more darker color, his eyes, he almost looked soulless. _

_A dark aura slowly starting to form around him, slowly moving up, trying to consume him. But before it could, Yamis eyes turned back to their normal crimson color and he blinked. He could feel a small feeling of guilt and looked up, light, not much. But he knew it was Yugi, who still tried to put the puzzle back together. Now, was he going to let him or not? He was confused, the feeling of guilt slowly vanishing again, but he knew it was there. He felt guilty about what happened, but why didn't his mind let him feel it, was something stopping him from feeling it? Or was he just not suppose to feel guilty? _

_He didn't understand this anymore, he just wanted to be leaved alone. Was that to much to ask for? He just wanted to be alone. In the darkness, where he came from..._

It was late, and Yugi knew it, but he wouldn't quit, he know, cause he now realized what was wrong with his dark. He didn't know how, a feeling. But in some way he knew it was true, and he was not going to leave Yami in there. He was going to put the puzzle together again, even if he wasn't going to get any sleep, even if he wasn't going to get any food, even if his friends and everyone else would be worried about him. He didn't care, he only cared about Yam right now. He didn't do it before, he wasn't there for him, he wasn't there so he could help him, but now he was, and he was _not_ going to leave him, _not_ again.

Yugi sighed and looked at the puzzle, it was almost half complete almost done. But it he had worked on it the whole day. Why was it so hard? He had but it together before. He had done it in only an hour, maybe even faster then that. So why... Why couldn't he do it now. Didn't the puzzle realize that Yami needed help? It wasn't the puzzles fault that this happened, so why didn't it try to help him?

Yugi looked back at the puzzle, and continued with what he was doing, putting the pieces together. He was not going to stop. He had to put it back together again, he had to save Yami. He was his dark side. But that didn't mean he was going to _leave _him in the darkness. Yami may be dark, but that didn't make him evil. He cared so much about Yugi, he cared about their friends. He always put himself in danger, as long as the others were safe. He could never be evil. He did horrible things in the past, but he was confused then, consumed buy the darkness inside his heart. The only thing he knew was pain, nothing else. Yugi could never see Yami as evil, and he was never going to.

Yugi blinked, he only had two more pieces, how? He had so many before. He looked at the clock and blinked again. Two, in the night. Last time he checked was it nine. Was he really that deep in through, that he didn't notice how long he'd been awake?

Yugi looked back at the puzzle, and that was the last thing he saw, before everything went black.

Yugi woke up from the sound of someone knocking on a door. He blinked a couple of times, before he realized, that someone was knocking on _his _door.

"Yes?" Yugi answered. His voice was low, almost like a whisper, but the person behind the door seemed to hear, cause the knocking stopped.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Yugis mother asked and Yugi turned around and looked at the door. Before he looked down at the puzzle, almost done, then everything would be like it used to be. Everything would be fine, and Yami would be free. Just two more pieces.

"I'm fine, why?" Yugi answered and a low _click _could be hear when he put one of the pieces in the right place. Now, it was just one more, one more and then he would finally be able to see his dark again. He really missed him. He missed the feeling of courage and comfort that always came from him when he knew Yugi needed it. He missed the feeling of knowing that he always had a friend he could tell anything to, without worrying about what he would think about him for him. He missed how he always seemed to get him happy when he was down. He missed Yami, his dark, his other self. He really missed him. Yami was more than a friend to him, more then a brother. He was so much more than that.

"You were looked in your room, and your still in there, we are worried about you?" His mother answered, he voice filled with worry. But Yugi didn't care about it, he needed to do this, and not even his mother could stop him. Not now, he was so close.

"I'm fine, don't worry, I will come out soon." Yugi answered and looked at the last piece of the puzzle, he picked it up, and looked at it, before he he looked at the almost done puzzle. Just one more, one more piece.

_The light was starting to get stronger by every minute. It never stopped. It just grew. The shadows was trying to get to the body on the floor, but there was nowhere for them to go, without being destroyed. _

_But the sore body, didn't even notice the light. His eyes were locked on the ground, at the small puddle of blood. His once crimson eyes, filled with life, was now gone, replaced with black, lifeless eyes. Filled with nothing. His body was soaked with blood, and his hair had lost the shine it once possessed. Now, almost laying down, with his golden bangs cover half his face. _

_He was broken. Almost all life in him, was gone. The guilt, the loneliness, the pain he had once felt was now gone. Though, there was one thing that still was there, one thing that didn't want to go away. A small, and weak smile. Yes, he smiled. He was happy, even though he couldn't feel it, was he still happy. Cause he knew the reason too why all this had happened, and he had realized, that he did not care about what the other thought about him. All that mattered was that his light was happy, and that he cared about him. If he did something to upset him, he would try everything to fix it. He would do anything for Yugi. As long as he was happy. But, when you get lost in the darkness, and the only light you know vanish right before your eyes. Then your lost, and the shadows can do anything to manipulate your mind. Lost in the darkness, without a light that can help you get out, that was your doom. _

_A single tear feel down from one of his eyes, and for just a second, could you see the bright crimson eyes, shinning with all of their might. _

_Trying to get the pharaoh to surrender to the darkness, is a battle you can't win. But nor can the pharaoh, alone. _

Yugi put the last piece of the puzzle in the only hole that was visible, and with a low _click _was the puzzle finally back to its old self.  
Yugi looked at it. It was finally back, the puzzle, was once again complete. The link with his other self was once again open. But, there was something wrong, the link to his other self was so weak, it was hard to feel it, and when he tried to contact him, all he felt was pain. Yugi stood up, he was about to take a step back, when the puzzle started to shine, and Yugis body fell and landed hard on the floor. Just as his door opened, and a shocked mother looked at her unconscious soon.

_Yugi blinked opened his eyes and looked around, his soul room. He looked down at his chest, and saw the puzzle. He sat on the bed, in one of the corners of the room. He stood up, trying not to walk on the toys scattered on the floor, and opened his door. There on the other side was the door to Yamis room. _

_Yugi opened the door and looked in. First, he couldn't see anything, but then he was a figure in on of the corners. Yugis eyes widened and he opened the door more and stepped in, the door closed behind him. But he didn't care, he ran up to the still figure on the ground. Chains around his wrists, lags, arms, even his throat. His body soaked in blood, and his face covered with his blond bangs._

"_Yami!" Yugi touched his arm, but when Yami didn't react, he started to slowly shake it. "Yami!" He still didn't move. Yugi took back his hand, and moved away some of the blond bangs, covering Yamis face, and saw the lifeless black eyes. Starring down on the floor. "Yami," Yugi touched one of the chains, and the puzzle around his neck started to shine, and the chain were gone. Yugi blinked and did it again, and again. Until only the one around his throat was left. He touched it, and it vanished, and Yami started to feel forwards. Yugi got him and placed him between a wall and himself. With his head resting on Yugis shoulder. _

_Yugi didn't know if he was ever going to wake up, wake up and look at him with the crimson eyes of his. But if he did wake up, then he was going to be the first thing he would see. _

_Yugi didn't know how long he had been sitting there, slowly stroking Yamis hair, when he felt something move, and looked down at Yami. His head slowly rising. Bright crimson eyes looked at Yugis amethyst, before they blinked and Yami looked around. When he tried to move his hand, a small gasp of pain came out from his lips and he looked down. His eyes widened and he looked at Yugi who looked confused at him. Before he shocked his head when he saw Yami looking at him._

"_It's nothing to worry about." Yugi said and Yami looked down once again, before he let his head rest on Yugis shoulder once again. _´I don't think he remember... Well, it's probably better this way.´ _Yugi thought and while he looked at Yami who had feel asleep on his shoulder._

_Yugi didn't think more about Yami not remembering anything, it was for the best, he didn't want his dark to go through that pain again, and he probably felt guilty for it too. The best thing was to just let it go. Everything was going to be normal again, beside one thing. Yugi would be by his dark's side more. He was going to be there for him, now and forever, he almost lost him. He wasn't going to make that mistake again. _

And Yugi was bound to that promise. When he had woke up, was he in a hospital bed, but it wasn't long before he could go home again.

Yami was back to his normal self again, well, almost. He was a lot more happier, and gladly accepted everyone of Joeys challenges, and Seto's, who still wanted to be number one! Though he could never bet Yami.

Yugi and Yami always dueled each other, but no one ever won, but they didn't care about that, they had fun.

Yami forgot about what happened, and Yugi was happy about that, he didn't want his dark to remember that day. But he didn't forget, and that was something he was happy about too. Cause if he forgot, then maybe it would happen again, and Yugi wasn't going to let that happen. Yami deserved his freedom, he deserved to be free. He didn't deserve to be looked up in a puzzle. Though, sometimes he wanted to go back, and have it like they had it before, and Yugi didn't have anything against that. As long as his dark was happy, he was happy too, and he knew, it was the same for Yami. If Yugi was happy, then so was Yami.

Me: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand... DONE! I'm done... I have never wrote this kind of thing before, when they almost never talks... IT WAS SO HARD!

But yeah, here it is, a three-shot.

Yami: And a longer chapter.

Yugi and Me: YAY!

Me: It was really hard to write a long chapter of this. But now it's done, and I hope you all liked it. This time, my spelling helper thing worked, so I hope I don't have as many spelling mistakes.

All: If you liked, then review.

Me: Or if you want to show you liked it in another way, then I won't stop you. Though I LOVE to read what you thought, bad or good, everything is fine I want to be better!

Oh, and by the way, sorry it took so long to make this, got stuck with another one, so I forgot about this one, I'm so sorry! But anyway, I hope I can publish my other story too, though I don't know if I will yet... I'm babbling again, I should probably say bye now... Soooo, BYE!


End file.
